


Ticket to freedom

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Ticket to freedom [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: What if Blair never stood between a choice of Louis or Chuck? Instead of she can choose herself?- To be happy. But I don't think I know how to anymore.- I think the first step to being happy is maybe not marrying a guy you are unsure of?- You do sound reasonable. But what I am supposed to with that Humphrey? Do you think they will let go off me that easily? I am pregnant with his child.Rewrite of 5x11. Part of (hopefully) small series.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Series: Ticket to freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Ticket to freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because I saw a gif of this scene. I decided to rewrite it as the beginning for a little series that I have in my mind. I hope you will enjoy it.

Blair Waldorf once again finds shelter in Brooklyn. At least one of her worries was off her list even if it meant that she had to hide in Dan's loft. It wasn't a perfect place considering his poor choice of design but at least it was camera free. She definitely had bigger issues to worry about than hiding here.

\- Everything is horrible. I need to go to Louis and reassure him that he's never going to lose me but something is stopping me.. - She finally says as she holds on to her cup of tea. She is ashamed of this. She should be happy. She is about to have everything she ever dreamed of but she just knows something is missing.

\- I thought this is what you wanted? Marrying your perfect prince? - He says slowly his eyes focused on her.

\- Because I do! I just... I'm.. I'm not sure if this is it. - The last part escapes her mouth before she can't stop it. Words hang above them as they stare at each other unsure what to do with that. But she can tell that his mind is already moving somewhere as he tries to help her. Humphrey. Always ready to rescue her.

\- I just.. Louis is not the same men that he was when I met him. I am not the same person and there is part of me questioning whether this new Blair still wants this. - She tries to explain herself hoping it doesn't as pathetic as it appears to her.

\- Okay.. Have you made a list of pros and cons? Sometimes it helps me.. - Those are the most Humphrey words that she could hear. Is he dumb or just pretends to be?

\- Lists are for choosing bridesmaids. Not for choosing whether you marry Prince. - She says rolling his eyes at him as she gets up from the couch.

\- Fine I will start with not marrying Louis. Con I will be not a princess. - She says with a big sigh and she notices that the corners of his lips move in a small smile. He has a great smile which is not the right thought for the moment.

\- Well, I am pretty sure that there still are few available princes out there. - He says and God he has a great smile. Wait, no. Blair Waldorf does not think about Humphrey's smile.

\- Okay, Louis. He is a father of my child.. - She closes her eyes for a moment and it feels like there is a knife twisting in her chest.

\- The fact is... I can make all the lists in the world but what else matters? I've pretended like it's not a factor, but it's everything. Isn't it?! Louis is the father of my child, so... He is the only ending to this fairy tale. Right? - Her voice is shaky and there are tears that slowly appear in her big eyes.

\- He doesn't have to be.. - He says it quickly reaching for her hand. He sounds so sure almost like he could see into the future knowing that everything would be alright.

\- I.. I can't do it. I can do it to my own child just because I am not sure. I have to marry him. - She says as few tears escape her eyes. He pulls her into the hug and she holds onto him like she is about to drown. Maybe she is.

\- I am not crying.. You smell like onions. - She says wiping her tears away. He watches her carefully and takes in a deep breath.

\- Blair what if you will not marry Louis.

\- What? Humphrey we just said that I have to marry him. I.. I can't be alone. And I.. I won't be a good mother. - She is sure of that. She wasn't even that great of a person how could she raise a child. Alone.

\- What do you want? - She raises her eyebrows surprised with that question.

\- To be happy. But I don't think I know how to anymore.

\- I think the first step to being happy is maybe not marrying a guy you are unsure of?

\- You do sound reasonable. But what I am supposed to with that Humphrey? Do you think they will let go off me that easily? I am pregnant with his child.

* * *

It's been a few hours of eating food, watching movies and avoiding talking about Louis. The truth is Blair knows that marrying him is not the right thing to do but what choice she had? They could take everything away from her and she couldn't afford that. She wouldn't survive this if they would take her baby away. 

\- A baby would be a royal even if I am not. Do you think they would just let me raise my baby? - She asks quietly hoping for some magical powers of Dan or Brooklyn that could make everything better.

\- I did a quick google search but it does appear to me that.. You could try but they would do anything they can to take the baby away from you. - He sighs loudly hiding his face in hands almost like he is the one standing before this terrible decision. 

\- I will just marry him. He is.. He is a good guy. Everything will be okay, Humphrey. As long as you will stay by my side. - She says and this time she is the one that reaches for his hand. He suddenly raises his head and looks her in the eyes.

\- That's it. 

\- What are you talking about? - That's a weird excitement considering that she just chose marriage instead of her happiness. 

\- Us. That's your ticket to freedom. - He is now holding both of her hands and he seems sure of his brilliant idea.

\- I don't think I follow.. - She says slowly.

\- Our friends were thinking that we are in some secret relationship. Louis thought there was something between us. I still don't think we fully convinced them that there was nothing. We can make it work. 

\- Humphrey I think you went mad. I don't know what you are talking about. - She gets up off the couch annoyed with him. 

\- Let's pretend that all this time we've been together. Even before you met him. That.. That.. You were cheating on him with him..

\- And how exactly me being a cheater is... Oh... - She stops as she realizes what he means. She slowly turns to face him. 

\- I can't ask you to do that, Humphrey. It's not your baby. 

\- It doesn't matter to me. You are.. You are my best friend. My favorite person on this planet which is weird considering there was a time that I couldn't stand you and... I am in Blair. I know that I have many flaws, terrible choice in fashion and I am not royalty, but... But I will always stand by you and support you. And I will love this baby. I will be a great dad. I.. I will learn how to change diapers. And babyproof everything.. And.. - Those are the greatest words she ever heard. No love declaration can compare to what she just heard. 

\- I can't ask you to do this. You can do all of that one day with the right girl for you. Not me. I.. I am terrible. - Her vision is blurry from the tears and her heart is beating fast because.. God.. She really wants to say yes. 


End file.
